detentionairefandomcom-20200215-history
Bed Bugged
Bed Bugged is the ninth episode of Season 3 and the 36th episode overall. Plot *Lee Ping's Bedroom/HQ "Ping here and yah I still got detention for that totally epic prank that I didn't even do but now things are really heating up. Like a Key that the Taz gave me that's now the thing that everyone wants. I've been using it for a while to get around the underground tunnels and there's freaky stuff down there. Like brainwashing rooms, robot chambers and this Crazy pyramid. Seems that my key, with a second one that the Parents Council has, can open it. Lynch, the guy who set me up for the original prank, sure wants the key. Then the Outcasts tried to get it. But if the Taz wants me to be the one to open the pyramid the Million dollar question is whats inside?" *Preview Lee is looking through his house when he smells a distinct and familiar scent, realizing that he's here. Lee finds a familiar photograph of his family in Korea but he is ambushed by his pursuer who not only has the Key but also knocks Lee out by blowing dust into his face. *7:30 AM Lee is retrieving his key from underneath his bed, wondering if he should keep it somewhere else, when he receives a video chat from Jenny. While Jenny still can't read The Book she has deduced that it details something majorly important based on all the pictures inside. While Mrs. Ping embarrass Lee in front of Jenny by revealing his underwear is full of holes, she doesn't seem to have notice having been absent minded and picking her nose. The two end the chat when Holger Holgaart climbs into Lee's window. Holger fears that with all the time Greta Von Hoffman has been spending around the cooler guys, such as Brad Von Chillstein and Steve that she's lost interest in him. Lee resolves to keep the Key underneath his bed, unknowingly with the bug, while Holger has written a love poem for Greta, Lee recommending he go with it because Greta like's his sense of humor. Meanwhile Biffy Goldstein is at the school working out Kimmie McAdams issues with Mrs. Rumplekittykat, failing miserably since he can't find a way to admit that he likes her. *8:10 AM Holger and Lee arrive at school together and meet up with Camillio Martinez at the same time everyone receives a text from SHH that Toni used a large amount of makeup to hide a zit on her nose that morning, which appears to be true. Thanks to Lee laughing at his poem Holger opts to make Greta a gift, storming off to do so. Camillio receives another letter from his blackmailer and what he reads makes him hide in his locker. In class everyone receives a text about Lee's underwear being full of holes and that he's supposedly in love with Jenny, leading everyone to laugh at him. Chaz Monerainian announces on the news that rumors are flooding the school, teasing Tina Kwee about her crush liking someone else, confirming the accuracy of the rumors with one about Tina eating a Garlic and Onion omelet for breakfast. Also as ordered by his blackmailer Camillio is force to perform a humiliating dance on the news in a ballerina outfit. Holger is still mad at Lee about laughing at his poem and is further enraged with him laughing at Camillio too. Adding injury to insult Cyrus Xavier throws a water balloon at Camillio before running off. Ashamed of his poem Holger hides while Lee is sent off to detention. Tina catches up with Lee on his way to detention, and while they agree the rumors are bogus Barrage seems to push the issue with mockery and just in case he's added a "smooch detector" to the room. *12:01 PM While Camillio is drying himself off he spots Cyrus in the bathroom stall and learns from him that he's being blackmailed as well. *12:05 PM Greta gets Holger out of his locker, Holger claiming he was just making sure his books and pens were comfortable. Greta got Holger's message that morning about him having something to tell her but Holger claims that it was nothing. Everyone receives a text about Holger's poem about Greta, prompting others to mock her and him to run off, Steve luckily comes in and deals with the news for her. In the detention room Biffy opens the door so that the two can work in peace and in case Lee wants to break out while Biffy goes to check his suspicions about Kimmie. *12:08 PM Cyrus and Camillio have decided to team up to find the blackmailer, they also decide to recruit Grayson as well as all the other blackmail victims so that they can form a anti-black mail union. Unfortunately Grayson has already received a letter specifically telling him not to form the union. *12:11 PM Lee and Jenny are studying the book, wondering what the tattoo symbol is. According to Lee it's not a tattoo, as if his mother would ever let him get one, he always assumed that it was some kind of weird birthmark. Lee receives a call from Holger about the poem, knowing that Lee is the only one whom he shared the poem with and believes he's responsible. At first suspecting Jenny she points out that she hung up before Holger arrived. Putting the clues about the rumors together along with his and Lynch's meeting being interrupted by the Reaper Mats Lee realizes that his room has been bugged, going off to check he instructs Jenny to tell Barrage that the door malfunctioned and opened on it's own and he went to find him. Meanwhile Biffy finds Kimmie and confirms her as the anonymous SHH, she claims her information is 100% accurate inviting Biffy to come with her and find out how. Meanwhile Cyrus and Camillio resolve to find the other blackmail victims on their own, unfortunately they receive another letter telling them to perform a humiliating duet. Lee arrives home and confirms his worst fears, the key is gone, and finds the bug underneath his bed. Noting the smell of Sulfur and eggs Lee realizes that someone is still there. Picking up where the preview left off Lee chases after the thief. Kimmie meanwhile has brought Biffy to a secret surveillance room in her house, while Kimmie leaves to get lunch Lee calls Biffy for help. Realizing Biffy can track the bug Lee sticks it onto the thief. Holger calls Lee wanting to know if he told the school about the poem to which Lee explains that he would never, Holger thus reminds Lee that class is starting and he needs to get back. On the news Camillio and Cyrus are forced to sing that they are in love. In the detention room Lee gets back just in time but Barrage finds the door open, and though he's suspicious about their excuse about the door malfunctioning he's forced to leave them be. Biffy informs them that the last known location of the bug is a down town Casino called the Hydra, leading Lee to resolve to get it back. Gallery Premiere 7:30am and 2:00pm, 18th June 2013 ~ on ABC 3 (channel 23) Characters Confirmed characters only, *Lee Ping *Jenny Jerkins *Sue Ping *Holger Holgaart *Biffy Goldstein *Kimmie McAdams *Camillio Martinez *Toni Williams *Tina Kwee *Chaz Monerainian Category:Season 3 Category:Series 2 (AUS)